How to Save a Life
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: It's been four years since Sakura's death. Naruto and the other Kages soon have to face with trouble rising from an old enemy. Something tells me the Fourth Great Ninja War is about to occur but what does this have to do with a little girl named Masuyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The sequel for Gomenasai has finally been made! *EVERYONE PARTY* I hope this story will turn out to be a hit. Readers, if you haven't read Gomenasai yet, you will have no idea what this story going on about. Please read that before Simple and Clean. I know a lot of people had questions from the last story, but do not fret! They will all be answered in this sequel! Don't worry, i'll still be working on Sakura Kiss and Sakura no Akuma. Please enjoy and review everyone!**

Four years had passed as Sakura Haruno had passed away. Konoha had change, but for the better. Naruto Uzumaki had now been Hokage for a while with a new council. Sasuke Uchiha and Sai had become his wingmen. Kakashi and Yamato had joined back in ANBU. Ino had resigned from being a ninja. She didn't have the heart to deal with it anymore and decided to take full-time are her flower shop with her mom. Tsunade and Shizune had left the village a couple days after Naruto had secured his position as Hokage. She said she couldn't live here at the moment. Naruto understood and let her go. She promised to come back in a couple years to see how he was doing. Sakura's grandma, Kaede, had moved to Konoha to watch over Sakura's grave and make sure no one dared mess with it. People had move on but never forgot Sakura. Konoha had become more peaceful as Akatsuki and Kameko were gone. For once, there were no wars.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kabuto Yakushi walked calmly into a shrine deep in the forest. When he entered the shrine, he saw a young woman in a mirror that was floating in mid-air.

"Have you been able to find it, Kabuto?" A voice said.

"No, Kameko-sama. Sakura Haruno died with the bloodline. No other Haruno was said to have possessed it." Kabuto answered.

"No. I could feel it. I could feel it calling out to me. I need that power in order to take over the five countries." Kameko said as she moved her white hair behind her ear. Her piercing purple eyes stared at Kabuto. "I need her…I need the body of Sakura Haruno."

"She's dead" Kabuto said. "It's been four years. I already went to Kiyoko's grave and took her ashes."

"Are you questioning me, Kabuto?" Kameko said as her right hand became transparent. Kabuto felt her hand squeeze his heart as he yelled out in pain. "I won't kill you because you're making yourself useful. I need a body that just had the bloodline. Kiyoko's is too old to use. Besides, her great niece's was stronger than her."

**Kameko removed her hand from Kabuto. "You need to find me five elements:****Chi (Earth), ****Ka (Fire), Fū (Wind), Sui (Water)****, and ****Kū (Heaven). ****50 years ago, I was a powerful ninja and was feared by many. I could control all these elements. But that damn Tsunade and Kiyoko had to strip me of my powers and killed me. My spiritual power was so strong that even after I died, I was still able to do some damage with my soul. Kiyoko, along with the monks at the Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Wind temples, sealed me into this mirror. My powers are hidden in different countries. One is hidden in the Wind Country, another is hidden in the Water Country, and three are hidden in the Fire Country. That's where you come in, Kabuto. In the Wind Country, there's a fan that controls wind. I believe the sister of the Kazekage possesses it. To receive the power of earth, I must receive the bones and grave soil of Sakura Haruno. To get the power of water, you must go to the Water Country and bring me the Hero Water hidden in the Waterfall Village. Then we must go to the Fire Temple in the Fire Country to get the scroll that contains the Kyuubi"**

Kabuto's eyes widened. "That's right. Naruto-kun doesn't contain the Kyuubi anymore."

"Finally we need the element of Heaven. The element is represented through things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy. Bodily, it represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. It represents our ability to think and to communicate, as well as our creativity. It can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness. The purest energy known is the Haruno clan's bloodline…the Angel's tears." Kameko said.

"But Sakura died with the bloodline. It doesn't exist anymore." Kabuto said cautiously.

Kameko smirked. "Silly Kabuto. The moment I have Sakura's body, the bloodline will still exist. Leave the Chi and Kū elements to me then. I'll retrieve them myself."

Kabuto stepped back before he bowed to her. He soon disappeared with a pile of leaves.

"Just you wait Tsunade-chan." Kameko said before she giggled. "The games have just begun."

**XxXxXxX**

"Have you seen the Hokage?" Izumo asked one of the ANBU captains as he was running around the administration office with paperwork. The Hokage was nowhere to be found. It was March as flowers were blooming and the sun was shining.

"No." He said as he took off his hawk mask.

"Well I expected you to know where he is since you're his best friend, Uchiha." Kotetsu said.

"He's at the memorial stone, like he is every year on this day." A female voice said.

"Anko" Izumo greeted. He noticed the two people next to her.

"It's that day today, isn't it?" Kurenai said as she was holding hands with Kuukai.

"Wow! He's gotten big. I can't believe he's five already." Kotetsu grinned as he ruffled Kuukai's hair.

"What's today, mom?" Kuukai asked confused.

"The Hokage's best friend died this day. She was really special to everyone. You met her once, but you were barely a year old."

"What's her name?" Kuukai asked.

Sasuke looked outside the window as a cherry blossom came to view. "Her name was…"

**XxXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he touched the stone. It was cold to the touch. He then looked at the other name. "Pervy sage…"

"Hokage-sama." A voice said. Naruto turned around to see Kakashi coming up to him. He was in his ANBU suit.

"Kakashi! I told you to call me Naruto. I feel so weird when you call me that. Anyways, how was your mission?" Naruto asked.

"It was successful…" Kakashi said. "…I tried to finish the mission as fast as I could since today is the anniversary of her death." He could see his old pupil wince at the word death. "I see you're still hurting. She was really close to you…to all of us. Four years is still not enough to heal the wound in our heart."

"Did you come here to visit Sakura's grave?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and the others…" Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded. He knew he was talking about Jiraiya, Obito, his father, Rin, and Asuma.

"How do you do it?" Naruto asked as they began to walk to the graves. The two stopped over at Sakura's as he and Kakashi left fresh flowers courtesy from Ino's flower shop.

"How do I do what?" Kakashi asked as he traced Sakura's carved name on the tombstone. He silently read the words written on it.

"How are you able to be happy when your loved ones are gone?" Naruto asked as he stared off in space.

"Who said I was really happy? I'm able to move on with life because I had other loved ones that needed me, like you, Sasuke, and Sakura. I know it hurts a lot losing someone like her. Everyone is still hurting. Tsunade left the village with Shizune because she couldn't handle the pain. Sasuke's team left as well. Other people like Ino and Sasuke are drowning themselves in training and missions to cope with the pain. Sakura wouldn't want you to be sad. You know her better than anyone. Sakura loved you so much. Any idiot could see that. Just being happy will make her happy. Remember that." Kakashi said. "Come on. Let me treat you to ramen. It's been a while since we've ate together."

Naruto wiped some tears away as it landed on Sakura's grave. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled at the name. Naruto hadn't called him that in a long time.

"You know…that day Tsunade resigned from Hokage and made me as the Rokudaime, don't look at me as if I'm weird or anything, but I swear I saw Sakura along with Pervy Sage, the third Hokage, Asuma, and my parents." Naruto said as the two began to walk away from the grave. Kakashi gave Naruto a surprised look.

"They were far from the crowd, but I saw them smiling at me. My father had a proud look on his face as my mother was crying tears of joy. Jiraiya just grinned at me as the third Hokage was clapping his hands. Asuma lit up a cigarette as he saluted at me then he looked at someone else on the stage as well. Then Sakura-chan…she just looked at me with such happiness, I thought I was going to cry on the stage. I watched as everyone began to walk away. Only my parents and Sakura-chan stayed back a bit longer. They gave me a hug. Sakura-chan was the only person that stayed last."

"How troublesome. So I wasn't the only one seeing things." A voice said.

Naruto and Kakashi looked back to see Shikamaru behind him. He must have been visiting Asuma's grave. "The moment Tsunade announced me as Konoha's number one strategist I thought I saw Asuma grinning at me and Sakura cheering for me."

"See! So I wasn't going crazy!" Naruto grinned. "Did you eat yet Shikamaru?"

"No, I was just about to go and get something to eat." Shikamaru answered.

"Then come with us to Ichiraku! Kakashi is going to treat us" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at his wallet. At least Shikamaru wouldn't eat as much as their Hokage. Shikamaru sighed as he followed the two.

**XxXxXxX**

"We're finally here after four years." Tsunade said as she and her six companions stopped behind her.

"Indeed Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Are we here, mommy?" A little girl asked. She was wearing a royal blue cape with a hood. Tsunade watched as Suigetsu adjusted his daughter on his back. Karin nodded as she adjusted her glasses.

"We're here Masuyo-chan." Karin said as she smiled.

"Okay mommy, because I think daddy is tired of carrying me." Masuyo said as she forced herself to jump down from her dad's back.

"Do you want me to carry you on my shoulders?" Juugo asked.

"Thanks Uncle Juugo." Masuyo smiled.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Masuyo-chan, you can walk by yourself."

"I don't mind." Jugo said as he lifted Karin's daughter onto his shoulders.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look! I'm taller than you!" Masuyo giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jugo's head.

"Masuyo-chan. Once we get into the village, do not remove your hood for whatever reason, unless any of us say so." Karin said.

Masuyo nodded. "I know, Aunty Shizune told me."

The six passed through the gates as a surprised Izumo and Kotetsu greeted them.

"Let's go visit the Hokage and see how he's doing" Tsunade said as she led the group to the administration office.

People were surprised to see the five familiar faces. Jugo had set Masuyo down on her feet. Seeing everyone look at her and the adults around her, Masuyo quickly ran to Suigetsu and held his hand.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said as she saw her role model was back in the village. "You're back!" She soon went to greet the others. The group took in her new look. Tenten's hair wasn't in her normal buns. Instead, her hair was put down for once as it reached all the way to her waist. It was wavy as well. Instead of ninja clothes the group was used to seeing her wear, she wore a long sleeveless green Chinese dress.

"It's good to see you again." Tenten said to Karin who she greeted last as they hugged.

"Same to you too" Karin noticed the baby bump on Tenten's stomach. "You're pregnant?"

Tenten grinned. "I'm five months." She then noticed the child clinging onto Suigetsu's leg. "Who's that?"

"Our daughter." Suigetsu said. Tenten's eyes widened and looked back at Karin, who blushed.

"Hello" Tenten said as she squatted down to greet the child. "I'm Aunty Tenten. What's your name sweetie?"

"M-Masuyo" Masuyo introduced herself. Tenten mentally squealed at how cute Masuyo sounded.

"Can I see what you look like? I'm wondering if you look more like your mother or your father" Tenten said. Masuyo quickly shook her head as she hid herself complete behind her father. Tenten pouted and asked a different question. "How old are you Masuyo-chan?"

Masuyo held up three of her little fingers. "I'm three years old, but I'm turning four in a few months, Aunty Tenten." Tenten was surprised by how intellectual Masuyo sounded. She spoke properly as well.

Tenten nodded as she looked up at the adults. "Are you here to see Na-Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked. "Sorry it's still hard to call him that."

"I understand how you must feel Tenten," Tsunade smiled. "Well, we're off to see the idiot now in his office."

"Oh, he might not be there right now" A voice said as he came up to Tenten as gave her a kiss on the lips. It was Lee. He had stopped wearing his green spandex. He replaced it with a very Chinese looking outfit, one used for Kung-Fu. It was black pants with a green long sleeve.

"Did you finish training with Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

Lee nodded. "I went back home, but you weren't there so I went to look for you." Lee greeted everyone as he saw the little girl.

"Hello youthful one!" Lee said cheerfully as he bent down to see the child under the cloak. Masuyo became afraid of Lee's shiny teeth as she covered herself more with the hood.

"Her name is Masuyo" Tenten said lacing her hands with Lee. "She's Karin's and Suigetsu's daughter."

"How youthful," Lee said. "'Masu' means benefit and 'yo' means world." Tenten squeezed her husband's hand.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"He's either at the memorial stone or at Sakura's grave. Today is the day she died" Lee said as his voice became softer.

"Do you want to visit her today?" Tenten asked. "We can ask Neji, Nerine, Sai, and Kumiko to come along with us."

"Who are Nerine and Kumiko?" Tsunade asked.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! That's right. You guys don't know. Kumiko is Neji's fiancé through an arrange marriage. Don't worry though. They're really in love. Nerine is also Sai's fiancé. Nerine and Kumiko are sisters."

Lee nodded. "With everyone getting together, I thought Neji-kun would be alone. Kiba and Hinata are married and Ino and Shikamaru are engaged. Shino is engaged with Temari from Suna as well. Chouji married a regular girl. Sasuke was also put into an arranged marriage like Neji. He's engaged to Hinata's sister, Hanabi. They're really youthful!"

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Tenten frowned. "He's still hurting…"

"Poor thing." Karin whispered.

"Has he ever tried to move on?" Suigetsu asked.

Lee shook his head. "The elders tried to put him in an arranged marriage but Naruto said no. He got into a fight with the elders saying that the only person he would ever marry is six feet under. They kept on pushing him, so Naruto took them all off the council and replaced them."

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again," Tenten said not liking the sad aura. "But we have to go visit Sakura now. The whole gang is going to meet at the grave. Go over there soon."

"Let's go" Tsunade said as she led the group to the administration office. Word spread quickly that the 5th Hokage had come back to Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi quickly made it to his office to see Tsunade sitting on the chair.

"This place brings back memories" Tsunade smiled as she saw Naruto. He really looked like Minato. Even though Sakura had removed the Kyuubi from Naruto, he still had the marks on his cheeks. Supposedly, traces of the Kyuubi connected to him and were impossible to remove.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said as he hugged her. "You're back!"

"You haven't changed! When are you going to learn to respect your elders?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Did leaving the village do you good?"

Tsunade nodded. She soon noticed Kakashi in his ANBU outfit. "I see you went back."

"My team didn't need me to watch over them anymore." Kakashi said casually.

"Hey, Naruto, I need you to round up these people." Tsunade said as Shizune handed Naruto a list.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Think of it as one last request from the last Hokage." Tsunade continued. Looking at the paper, Naruto noticed most of these people on the lists were the entire council.

"Fine" Naruto did a hand seal as two people appeared in front of him, two Anbu to be exact.

"Sasuke and Sai. I need you to bring Itachi Uchiha, Yamato, Kurenai Yuuhi Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Ebisu, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki,Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Gai Maito, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Genma Shiranui, and Iruka Umino. Tell them to meet up at the Council room." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled proudly at Naruto. He was becoming a fine Hokage like his father.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"On it right away dickless!" Sai smiled as the two disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Tsunade said. "People are here to see you." As Tsunade said that, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo came into the office.

"Long time no see" Suigetsu said as he grinned.

"Suigetsu! Jugo! Karin!" Naruto said as he grinned back and went to hug them.

"You're Hokage!" Jugo said.

"When did you guys get here?" Naruto asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago. We need a place to stay!" Karin said.

"I'll go with you guys to help you settle down again. I got a place for you guys whenever you guys decided to come back." Naruto said. "I'll be back you two." He said to Tsunade and Kakashi. As the door closed, Tsunade sighed.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he was reading the last book of Icha Icha Paradise.

"You'll see." Tsunade said.

"Does it have to do with the reason you and the others left the village so quickly after Sakura's death?" Kakashi asked.

"As perspective as ever Hatake." Tsunade said. A couple minutes later, they headed to the Council room. Everyone called for were starting to arrive.

"Tsunade-sama!" Anko said as she swallowed the pink dango in her mouth. "You're back!"

"So the rumors were true." Ebisu said.

"When did you get back?" Kurenai asked. Kuukai was with her.

"Is that Kuukai?" Tsunade asked. Kurenai nodded. Tsunade just smiled.

"Everyone! I know it's been four years since I left the village. I've had a reason for it and it's not because I couldn't handle my apprentice's death. I called you guys here because you guys are the only ones I could trust with this secret of mine. When I heard you all became part of the council, minus Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Kurenai, I thought it would be best to share this with you all. Whatever is said in this room will not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Shizune, bring her in." Tsunade said. The door opened as Shizune walked into the room with a child.

"Who is that child?" Gai asked.

"Her charka," Itachi said. "It feels familiar."

"I feel the same." Yamato said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"How could a child have charka so powerful?" Ibiki asked. "It's greater than S-rank level!"

"This child surpasses me in everything," Tsunade said. "And there's a reason for it."

Tsunade paused as she looked at everyone in the room. People were either confused or eager to know. Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded. Shizune nodded back.

"Masuyo-chan?" Shizune said kindly as she squatted down to the child's level. "Can you please put down your hood?"

"Is it okay to?" Masuyo asked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the child. So it was a girl.

"Yeah. These people are our friends." Shizune said.

"Okay." Masuyo said as she removed her hood.

Many pairs of eyes widened as gasps were heard. Staring back at them was a child with long pink hair that reached back to her waist and emerald eyes to match.

"Tsunade-sama! What's the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked getting up from his seat.

"Why does she look like Sakura Haruno?" Genma asked.

"I'm going to get to that…" Tsunade said. "…once everyone calms down. Shizune, can you lead Masuyo and Kuukai to another room and watch over them?"

Shizune nodded as she led the toddlers out of the room.

"Have you guys calmed down?" Tsunade asked.

"How could I calm down when that child looks like my daughter's dead best friend?" Inoichi raised his voice.

"Silence! I'll explain. Karin has red hair and Suigetsu has white. Masuyo's hair is mixed with both creating a pink color effect. If you look closely you can see the different strands. Karin's mother had green eyes like Sakura's so it was dominant over Suigetsu's purple eyes. She's not Sakura Haruno. Anyways, back to the real problem, a couple nights before it was announced that Sakura Haruno died, she extracted the nine-tails out of Naruto Uzumaki."

"How is that possible? It took almost all of the Akatsuki members to extract a demon from its host" Itachi said.

"That, I don't have any explanation to. She sealed the demon away into a scroll and it was hidden away. The extraction caused her to become weak. All at once, her memories came back to her. She…she was losing it. She couldn't control what was going on. The only way to stop her pain was to…"

"To take her life." Anko said. Tsunade nodded.

"In order to protect the Angel's tear, we had to split her mind in two. The Sakura we know died and the other Sakura came out holding the Angel's tear." Tsunade said.

"Inner Sakura" Kakashi said still in shocked.

"You knew of it?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Inner Sakura. She showed herself during the Chunin exams when she fought against Ino Yamanaka. Naruto's voice had triggered her before Sakura lost the match."

"I somehow extracted Inner Sakura. Sakura Haruno had died, but I was able to save her bloodline. We were able to give Masuyo all of Sakura's powers the day Karin had given birth to her."

"Does the child know of her powers?" Shikaku asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "She knows that she has super-strength and can heal, but she doesn't know about her real powers. Karin and Suigetsu forbid me to let their child know. If word got out to other people outside of the village that Masuyo holds the Haruno bloodline, it will cause danger for the village and her."

"What happens when she finds out the truth?" Kurenai asked. She didn't like how someone could lie to a child

"She won't. There's nothing to worry about. Madara died and Sakura and Naruto sealed Kameko away. They're the only enemy that knew Sakura Haruno possessed the bloodline and everyone knew she died with it. There are no more threats against Konoha. Akatsuki is gone and Orochimaru is dead. Kameko had been sealed away once again. If there were any threats, Jiraiya would have informed us before he-" Tsunade's hands turned into fists. "Naruto Uzumaki and the others must never find out about Masuyo's powers."

"I still can't believe it" Izumo said. "It's too much to take in. I was good friends with Sakura. Just to see someone look like her…it's…" It was hard for him.

"My daughter had been crying over her death for a year…" Hiashi said. "…as well as my nephew. If they were to see Masuyo who looks like Sakura, it will break their heart. Hanabi lost her role model. People won't accept her so easily."

"My brother blamed himself for not being able to bring the cure in time," Itachi said. "And I blamed myself for letting her heal my eyes. I felt like it was my fault on that mission. I did what I had to do or else Madara would have done something worse to her."

"My son and his friends have the right to know about Masuyo's powers." Chouza said. Inoichi, Shibi, and Tsume agreed.

"Tsunade-sama had a good reason to keep this a secret," Shikaku said. "With respect to my son and his friends' feelings, I think it was a good to have everyone believe the Haruno bloodline died along with Sakura Haruno."

"What are you saying Shikaku?" Inoichi asked.

"Everyone knew that Jiraiya died because he was fighting someone really powerful because she wanted the bloodline. That person was probably trying to get the Haruno Bloodline. My son and few people were able to decipher the code on the frog Jiraiya said. " Shikaku explained. "The priestess of elements still exists."

"He was talking about Kameko." Tsunade said. "We stopped her by sealing her up again."

Shikaku nodded. "But it's been five years since we lost the Haruno Bloodline. Who knows what was being planned since then. There could have been a power greater than her that also wanted the bloodline. We have to protect Masuyo and make sure no one knows that the Haruno Bloodline still exists."

"We can let everyone meet Masuyo. We just have to make sure that no one else finds out what she can do." Kakashi said. "With your permission, Tsunade-sama, may I put a seal on her powers?"

Tsunade agreed. "Since you'll be putting a seal on her, I'll hold you responsible for her." Kakashi went to where Masuyo was.

Kakashi knocked the door as Shizune turned around and greeted him. Masuyo and Kuukai were watching a show. Kakashi told Shizune what he was going to do.

"Masuyo-chan!" Shizune called out. Masuyo looked up to see Kakashi staring at her. "Masuyo, this is Kakashi Hatake. He's going to be watching over you now."

Kakashi continued to stare at Masuyo. _'She's like a child version of her. From the hair to the forehead'_ He noticed she wasn't wearing her cloak anymore. She was wearing a white sleeve dress with black Mary Janes.

"Thank you Hatake-san" Masuyo said as she bowed.

Kakashi chuckled. "Just call me Kakashi if not Kakashi-sensei"

Masuyo tried it out. "K-Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes widened before going back to normal. He had to remember this wasn't Sakura. He wouldn't hear her sweet voice call him that…ever again. "You can call me that as well. Let me show you around Konoha"

"Do you know my parents?" Masuyo asked as she held onto Kakashi's hand.

He nodded. "I knew them back when they were teenagers."

"My parents were teenagers?" Masuyo said shocked. Kakashi smiled. Little kids were so cute.

"We're going to visit some of their friends. Your parents might be with some of them." Kakashi said as he held her hand.

"Okie dokie." Masuyo said as the two continued to walk off. Kakashi had passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino who was putting some flowers outside was surprised to see who Kakashi was with. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the pink haired child.

"That girl…she looks like Sakura" Ino said as she fell to her knees. How was that possible?

"Ino, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her fiancé asked as he crouched down next to her. Shikamaru's looked at her with worried eyes.

"T-There was this child with Kakashi. She looked like Sakura" Shikamaru gave Ino a weird look.

"Ino. Sakura's been gone for years." Shikamaru said helping her up. "You must be seeing things, especially since it the anniversary of her death. The others should be at her grave waiting for us."

**XxXxXxX**

Masuyo felt afraid when she saw many people gathered around a grave. Her green eyes scouted the area to find her parents. Kakashi was wondering how everyone was going to react to the girl beside him.

"Oi, Kaka-"Naruto stopped when his eyes fell upon the pink-haired child. "Sa-kura-chan?" He whispered.

"Masuyo-chan." Karin said. Masuyo's eyes widened with happiness.

"Mommy!" Masuyo said as she ran to her mother and hugged her knees. Karin looked back up at Kakashi and could tell that he knew their secret but she wasn't sure how much.

"That's your daughter?" Sai said not believing his eyes. Everyone was still speechless.

"Say hi to everyone, honey" Karin said.

"I'm Masuyo. That's my mommy" Masuyo said pointing at Karin. "And that's daddy" She pointed at Suigetsu.

"Red and white…" Kiba muttered sadly. "That would explain the pink hair." Akamaru whined.

"It's not her, Hinata-chan" Shino said comforting his friend who was still staring at the girl next to Karin.

"But it looks like her." Hinata whispered. Everyone continued to awkwardly stare at the child as Karin and Suigetsu felt nervous. Soon someone cleared their throat.

"Hey, so that's what you look like Masuyo-chan." Tenten said bravely as she smiled. Karin bit her lip as she noticed the tears forming in the older girl's eyes. "You're really cute."

"Thanks Aunty Tenten." Masuyo smiled. Soon everyone began to introduce themselves.

"I have too many aunts and uncles." Masuyo said as she went to Suigetsu.

"You're one lucky girl. You're going to get a lot of presents when it's your birthday." Suigetsu grinned.

"But January is far away!" Masuyo pouted. Suigetsu chuckled as he lifted his daughter in his arms.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Naruto looked to see Konohamaru and his group running towards him.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The Kazekage! He's in your office and he's pissed off." Konohamaru said.

"I have to go." Naruto said as he teleported to his office. Gaara was pacing around the room.

"Gaara!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto…" Gaara said. Naruto noticed the cuts and dirt on Gaara.

"Were you attack?" Naruto asked.

"This guy, he dressed up as one of your ANBU and attacked my sister." Gaara growled.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked surprised.

Gaara nodded. "Kankuro is watching over her as we speak. That guy was trying to get her fan for some reason but failed."

"Just her fan? No scrolls or valuable stuff?"

"Nothing else. That was all he was after. I was able to break his mask. He had grayish white hair and wore glasses. He looked familiar, but I don't know how." Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kabuto Yakushi?"

"The one that worked with Orochimaru?" Gaara asked.

"He was the one that had an Akatsuki member steal a retrieval scroll from Konoha four years ago. Remember?" Naruto said.

"Zetsu…" Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "I thought he was killed by our ninja though. It had to be someone else. Kameko has been sealed away and locked up. Orochimaru has been dead for quite a while. You don't think he's trying to revive Orochimaru, do you?"

Gaara frowned. "That could be the case, but why steal Temari's fan?"

Naruto frowned as he thought about it. "How long has Temari had that fan?"

"It was handed down. It's been in our village for years. Our father just handed it to Temari one day." Gaara answered.

"That's weird. Try and research the background of the fan, then get back to me as soon as you can." Naruto ordered as Gaara nodded.

"I'm going to visit…her before I leave." Gaara said in a soft tone.

Naruto nodded understanding him. "Take as long as you want."

"Thank you." Gaara said as he disappeared into sand.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his desk and put his face into his hands.

"Is the job of Hokage too much for you?" A familiar voice said. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune entering the room.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto said. "Gaara's sister was attacked by Kabuto or someone who looks like him."

"I thought we disposed of him." Tsunade asked surprised.

Naruto nodded. "It could have been someone who looked like him. What's bugging me was that he didn't try to steal anything but her fan."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Her fan?"

"Yeah" Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "Do you know anything about it?"

"When we were sealing Kameko's powers, Kiyoko and the monk of the wind temple sealed the element of wind into a fan. Temari's fan must have been the fan the monk had used." Tsunade said as if in a trance. "He's trying to bring Kameko back into power!"

"Impossible. She locked up with the highest security." Naruto said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes. Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune left to the cell that held Kameko.

"Hokage-sama!" the ninja on guard said as he bowed.

"Open the gates!" Naruto said. Frightened, the ninja quickly opened the gates as Naruto ran in. There was a mirror where it should be. Tsunade got closer as she touched the mirror. The sound of ticking was heard as she quickly tossed the mirror away. It exploded into a thousand pieces. Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing at the broken glass on the floor. How could he have missed her escape?

"She's been taken. It must have been Kabuto!" Shizune said.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Where are the other elements sealed?"

"The element of water is sealed into the Hero's water in the Hidden Village of Waterfall. The element of fire was sealed into the Kyuubi that Sakura sealed away. I believe you still have a little of its powers left. The element of earth was the bones of Kiyoko. Then the final element, heaven, is the purest energy…the Haruno bloodline, the Angel's tears." Tsunade said.

"But Sakura is dead and Kiyoko had her body cremated." Shizune said.

"I'll order the jounin and ANBU to keep their guard up for any suspicious activity. I have to send people to get the Hero's water before Kabuto does." Naruto said. Naruto began to do hand seals as three people appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama" Kumiko, Sai, and Neji greeted. The trio was in their ANBU gear.

"Neji, Kumiko, and Sai…I have a mission for you" Naruto said. Tsunade wished she could see what Kumiko looked like under her mask. She could only tell that she had dark purple hair.

"You are to run to the Hidden Waterfall village and retrieve the Hero's water" Naruto said as he wrote on a scroll. "You are to give this to Shibuki. If you tell him my name, he'll be okay with you getting the Hero's water. Sai, I'm making you captain of this mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The three nodded as they left the room. Naruto soon turned his attention to Tsunade.

"Where did Sakura place the Kyuubi Scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." Tsunade said as she led Naruto to the scroll.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kabuto entered the shrine empty handed. "Kameko-sama" Kabuto said cautiously.

"Where is the fan?" Kameko asked.

"The mission failed. I didn't expect the sand bitch's brother, the Kazekage, to be around." Kabuto said.

Kameko growled. "We'll retrieve that another time then. Go to the Waterfall village and get the Hero's water."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shibuki sighed as he walked around his village. Since Naruto's visit, there had been no trouble. Walking inside the Hero Water Shrine, he checked to see if the Hero's water was still there. Shibuki frowned when he felt powerful charka heading his way. Shibuki quickly went to the entrance of his village as he waited for the potential enemy to come.

A figure came out of the water. Shibuki relaxed when he saw the Leaf headband.

"I'm here on Naruto Uzumaki's orders" The figure said.

"Naruto Uzumaki sent you here?" Shibuki asked.

The ANBU nodded. "He wants me to retrieve the Hero's water. Something big is going to happen. Your village will be in danger if the Hero's water stays in your village. If you want, I have a scroll from my Hokage, if you want proof."

Shibuki shook his head. "No need to. I trust Naruto. Let me lead you to the shrine."

"Thank you." The ANBU said as he followed behind Shibuki and smirked. This would be easier to retrieve than that fan the Sand bitch had. She put up a pretty good fight though.

The two entered the cave as Shibuki opened the case for the Hero's water.

"Here you go." Shibuki said as he handed it to the Konoha ANBU.

A blur came and grabbed the Hero's water before the ANBU could take it.

"Damn it." The ANBU said as he took out a kunai.

"More ANBU?" Shibuki questioned as he narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"That guy is an impersonator" Neji said as he handed the scroll to Shibuki. Kumiko held the Hero's water while watching the enemy's every move. Sai had gone and covered Shibuki.

The enemy chuckled as he took off his mask revealing himself as Kabuto.

"Seems like you guys are on to our plans" Kabuto said as he quickly moved to attack Kumiko.

"Neji-kun!" Kumiko said as she tossed the Hero's water to him as she dodged Kabuto's attack.

"What are you planning?" Kumiko asked as she swung her axe around.

"It's none of your business." Kabuto said as he fixed his glasses. "Just get out of my way and I won't have to kill such a beautiful girl as you."

Sai and Neji frowned as Sai went to attack Kabuto. Kabuto quickly moved out of the way as he threw a kunai at Neji near his blind spot.

"Neji!" Sai alarmed him as he went and deflected the kunai with his own. Neji had dropped the Hero's water as Kumiko slid on her stomach to get it. She was quick but Kabuto was quicker. Kabuto had chakra scalpel as he stabbed Kumiko in the chest. It was enough to cause damage but not enough to kill her. Neji grew angrily when he saw his lover stabbed. Kumiko fell to her knees as Kabuto kicked her to the side. He picked up the bottle while dodging Sai's and Neji's attacks.

Kabuto quickly left the village as the others went after him but it was too late.

"Damn it" Sai said as he punched a tree. Neji quickly picked up Kumiko. She needed help fast.

**XxXxXxX**

Kameko's image appeared in the mirror as Kabuto entered the shrine once again with the Hero's water.

"How did it go?" Kameko asked.

"I was able to retrieve it. But three of Konoha's ANBU tried to stop me. They seem to already know our plan" Kabuto said as he held the bottle out.

Kameko smiled evilly. It sent a shiver down Kabuto's spine. "It will make retrieving the last four elements interesting. You can rest for now Kabuto-kun. You've done enough for me. Pour the water onto the seal for water."

Kabuto did what he was told as he walked to the middle of the room. There was a large circle that glowed ice blue. In the circle were four smaller circles with a triangle in the middle, which were the elements for water, fire, wind, and earth. **(Imagine the triforce triangle from Zelda).** In that triangle was another circle for heaven. The Hero's water touched the sign for water. It glowed blue as the water seemed to have evaporated in air. The mirror shook violently as a hand appeared to come out of the mirror. Slowly Kameko got out as she stood in the middle.

She sighed with pleasure as she brought her hands to her face. "At last! Having at least one element back allows me to break the seal. Now, I'll retrieve the last four elements on my own." Kameko let out an evil laugh as she disappeared, leaving black rose petals on the floor. Kabuto smirked as he covered his left eye with his palm. Things were getting exciting. Removing his palm, his usual onyx eyes were a familiar yellow color.

**How was that? Yes Kameko is still alive and causing trouble. I will tell you now that like Tsunade said, Masuyo is not Sakura! Please review everyone.**

**Love Kumiko  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I have been very busy. I'm still on my winter break. Anyways, has anyone seen the new Naruto Shippuden OVA on youtube? It's freaking awesome! I cried, though I wish there was more of Sakura doing something than cry like usual. Well, let's continue on with the story.**

**o.O.o Simple and Clean o.O.o**

Naruto watched with an unreadable emotion as Shizune was playing with Masuyo in his office. Tsunade, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo sat in front of him. They were discussing about their four year absence.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked as he got up and stood in front of the window. "Why does she look like Sakura-chan?" He asked the last part in a quieter voice.

Karin looked worriedly at Tsunade who had a calm face on. Tsunade looked at Shizune and gave her the signal to leave the room with Masuyo.

"Hey Masuyo-chan, want to help Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san with errands?" Shizune asked in a sweet voice. Masuyo had grinned as she quickly headed to the door. She had already met the two ninja a couple hours ago and they adored her greatly. Once Shizune and the Sakura look-alike left, Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"She is Karin's and Suigetsu's daughter." Tsunade said as if speaking to a child.

"But-"Naruto was cut off by the previous Hokage.

"Karin has red hair and Suigetsu has white. If you look closer at Masuyo's hair, you can see the different strands of hair. It gives out a pink color affect. Besides, if there was any chance that she was Sakura, she would have been five, not three."

Naruto frowned and said nothing after that. He just looked outside the window where civilians were cheerfully going through their days.

"I know how much you wish Sakura didn't die. But she did it for Konoha, for us, for you…" Karin finally spoke.

"Masuyo is holding the Haruno bloodline." Jugo said. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to face the kind-hearted giant.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at the four.

"The night Sakura died, she asked me to keep her bloodline safe instead of saving her life." Tsunade sighed. "I ended up extracting Inner Sakura who held the bloodline. When Karin gave birth to Masuyo, Shizune and I thought it would be best if we sealed the bloodline in the child. Inner Sakura agreed as she transferred her power to the child. Now that we know Kameko is alive, we have to protect Masuyo from her. No one else should know that the bloodline still exists. We want everyone, even our enemies to believe Sakura died with the bloodline. It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Does she know about her powers?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Karin and I want to keep it that way." Suigetsu spoke. "We want no harm to come to our child. She's ours, not a tool for Konoha." Naruto noticed that Karin flinched at Suigetsu's first sentence, but said nothing.

"Ah. How could you keep this from me? Wasn't there any other way?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade frowned. "If there was, don't you think I would have done it already?"

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "How is she like?" He soon looked at Karin and Suigetsu as he changed the subject.

"She's a stubborn child." Suigetsu smirked. "She very prideful, just like her mother. She's barely cries, not even if she gets hurt. She's strong."

Karin let out a small smile. "She's still a child. She's hyper. She has a crazy imagination." Karin said.

"She's really smart though." Suigetsu said. "I swear she has an IQ of Shikamaru's. She thinks quickly on her feet. She can make smart decisions no matter the situation."

"Tsunade-sama would tell Masuyo stories of you and Team seven. She looks up to you." Jugo said.

"I'd like to get to know her." Naruto smiled. The adults continued to discuss about the past before Naruto dismissed the four and went with Karin to pick up Masuyo. Tsunade went to check how the hospital was doing as Suigetsu and Jugo went to go around the village.

"Is everything okay Karin?" Naruto asked as the two left his building and began to walk around town.

"What do you mean?" She asked defensively as she fixed her glasses.

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes a bit. Over the years, he had grown wiser and more observant. He could tell that Karin was hiding something, but he just couldn't tell what it was. "It seems like something is bugging you."

"…I was nervous about how everyone would be around Masuyo." Karin said hesitantly. "When I gave birth to her, I broke down crying. She looked so much like Sakura it hurt. I was afraid no one would like her because she resembled Sakura. I didn't want her to be isolated."

"You know how our friends are. They wouldn't do anything like that, especially to a cute child." Naruto comforted her.

"I know." Karin smiled. "I was thankful for Tenten. She broke the awkward tension. That daughter of mine is stealing the hearts of everyone."

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her. She will be safe in this village, believe it!" Naruto grinned. Karin couldn't help but believe in his words. This was Naruto Uzumaki after all. The two finally found Masuyo running with a stack of paper in her hands. Izumo and Kotetsu were running after her with their own stack.

"Whoever is the last person to reach Shizune-neesan loses!" Masuyo let out cheerfully as she accidentally ran into Naruto's legs. She fell back as the papers in her hands fell.

"Ouch…" Masuyo said as she rubbed her butt.

"Masuyo-chan! Say sorry." Karin said as she helped her daughter up and began to pick up the papers on the floor.

"Why should I? He should have gotten out of my way." Masuyo pouted as she looked up to see who she bumped into. Her emerald eyes widened as she took a step back. This was the most powerful person of the village. Tsunade-baachan told her about him a lot back in the Snow village. Everywhere they went, people have known of him. He was her idol. She wanted to be like him.

Strong.

Powerful.

Dependable.

Respected.

Mature...

"Hey! Masuyo-chan!" Naruto said childishly. He soon saw Sasuke walking down the street with Kakashi. "Oi Teme! Kakashi!" He pointed his finger at the two. "Let's go out for ramen!"

The mental picture of her hero deflated as she sweat-dropped. This was her idol?

"You're still the same ol' idiot!" Karin sighed as she bonked him on the head. "You're Hokage, stop acting like a child."

"That hurt." Naruto cried as he rubbed the back of his head. He soon looked at Masuyo. "Do you want to join us for ramen?"

Masuyo raised a pink eye brow at him. "Ramen? What's that?"

Naruto felt like he just got the wind knocked out of him. "Y-You don't know what ramen is?" Masuyo shook her head. Naruto quickly grabbed Masuyo and held her close to his chest. "Oh, you deprived little child. Karin, how dare you raise her to not know what ramen is. It's what makes me strong!"

Masuyo's eyes widened. This was her idol's source of power! If she ate it, she would be as strong as him.

"Dobe, don't put idiotic thoughts into her head." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Kaka-sensei!" Masuyo grinned as she went and hugged Kakashi's right leg. "Mommy, can I go with them?"

Karin smiled. "Make sure you guys bring Masuyo home before dinner time. I'll let her spend some time with you three." Karin handed the stack of papers to Izumo as she kissed Masuyo goodbye. "Have fun and don't get into trouble. See you later."

Masuyo said goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu as she held onto Kakashi's hand.

"She seems quite attached to you." Sasuke noted.

"I'm responsible for her at the moment." Kakashi said as he began to pull out a familiar orange book.

"Karin will kill you if she finds out you're reading that in front of her daughter." Naruto said. He grabbed Masuyo and put her on his shoulders.

"Hang on tight." Naruto grinned as he felt Masuyo's little hands on top of his head. The two began to head off with Sasuke and Kakashi walking behind. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was watching the two with a weird expression.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

"She looks like Sakura. I feel weird being around her." Sasuke frowned.

"I know how much you want Sakura back. We all feel the same. I felt weird when I first met Masuyo as well. Though the two share the same looks, let me assure you, the two are different in personality." Kakashi said as his eyes crinkled.

"Hn." Sasuke said before he walked faster to catch up with Naruto and Masuyo.

Kakashi watched his old students. Naruto had put Masuyo down to her feet as they were waiting for Sasuke to catch up. Masuyo was laughing as Naruto and Sasuke were making fun of each other again. A warm feeling appeared in him. It was like Team seven was back. Masuyo had both her hands near her mouth as she was shouting at him to hurry up.

"Kaka-sensei! Hurry up!" Masuyo said with a happy smile. Looking at Masuyo, he swore he saw an image of his Sakura calling out for him to hurry up instead. Kakashi let a sad smile appear under his mask. He was feeling very nostalgic at the moment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade had checked the hospital. Everything seemed to have been going okay. She soon heard ruckus coming from the entrance.

"Get me a medic now!" A familiar voice said. Tsunade looked to see three ANBU appear. She recognized them immediately.

"Hyuga! Sai!" Tsunade said rushing to them. She quickly ordered a nurse to clear a room for the injured ANBU. "What happened?"

"We were too late! Kabuto appeared and took the Hero's water from us." Sai said.

"Kabuto? What was he doing there?" Tsunade asked.

"He seemed to be on the same mission as we were." Neji gritted his teeth. "He hurt Kumiko gravely. It was like a chakra scalpel." A couple nurses came and went to take Kumiko to get treated. "Help her."

Tsunade nodded as she went with the nurses. She began to take off the mask. Kumiko was pretty, she noticed. She had dark purple hair and dark hazel eyes. Looking at her injury, if she came in any sooner she would have died from blood loss. Tsunade acted quickly as she began to heal the injured girl.

Kameko. She was on the move and knowing that Konoha knew what she up to, she was going to think of this as a game. They had to act quickly and needed to be ahead in the game if they were trying to go against a god such as Kameko.

After a couple of minutes, Kumiko was healed and was to rest overnight. She informed Neji and Sai, who thanked her. They needed to report this to Naruto as fast as possible. Time was of the essence.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Masuyo continued to stare at the bowl of ramen in front of her. It just looked like a normal bowl of noodle soup. She frowned as she took her chopsticks and began to poke her food.

"You didn't really believe that this was going to power you up, did you?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. Masuyo blushed.

"O-Of course not. I'm not like other kids. I was just wanted to see what this ramen thing was." Masuyo huffed as she stuck her nose up.

Sasuke was surprised. This girl was smart for her age and she was only three. He looked back at Masuyo and was surprised to see an adult Sakura staring at him. He blinked a couple of times as the image disappeared and he could see Masuyo once again.

"You know, my mom said staring at someone like that is rude." Masuyo said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This kid was annoying. Just like Sakura. Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl when Shizune appeared.

"Naruto-sama. Team Sai had just come back from their mission. It is best if you hurry. We have bad news."

Naruto frowned. Team Sai never came back from their mission with bad news.

"Sorry, I'll be back you three. Ayame! !" Naruto said the last quickly as he disappeared from his stool with a pile of leaves. Kakashi sighed. That left him and Sasuke to take care of Masuyo. He looked to see Sasuke had left in flames. What the heck? He soon looked to see Masuyo give him a shy smile before disappearing in a pile of Sakura petals. He shouldn't have been surprised. She was trained by Tsunade and the others since she was able to hold a kunai. He quickly got up and was about to head out the restaurant to find her when he was stopped.

"A-hem!" A feminine voice said. Kakashi looked back to see Ayame giving him a sweet smile as she handed him the bill. Those brats left him with the bill that included Naruto's tabs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto appeared in his office to see Neji and Sai. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry but we failed the mission." Sai began to report. Neji frowned as he clenched his fists. "We met up with Kabuto. He was after the Hero-water as well."

Naruto noticed someone wasn't in the room. "Neji, where's Kumiko?"

"She's in the hospital resting right now." Neji said. A shine of concern appeared in Naruto's eyes as Neji continued. "Kabuto stabbed her during the mission."

Naruto frowned. This was bad. Kameko already had one of the elements. He entrusted Tsunade with the fire element. She was holding the scroll that sealed the Kyuubi somewhere safe. If Kabuto was trying to get the elements for Kameko so she could rise in power again, that meant when he went and attacked Gaara's sister, Temari, he was after the air element. It must be her fan. Sakura's great aunt had died with the earth element and heaven element sealed with her. He made a mental note to send Gaara this information A.S.A.P.

"You're dismissed." Naruto said as he waited for the two to leave. When they didn't, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Is something going on?" Neji asked. "Is Kameko back?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said cautiously.

"So that's why you want us to go after the water element. We have to stop her before she gets all the elements." Sai said.

"I know. I'll be sending Gaara a letter to prepare his guard. She might be after his sister again. Don't let this go out to the others just yet. I know people will want revenge and I don't want to lose anyone right now." Naruto said as he stood up and looked outside his window.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kameko smiled as she saw a familiar village, the Hidden Leaf. It was night time now. She landed gracefully at the graves as she saw an old woman walking around and heading towards a grave. Moving in closely, she was able to listen to what the woman was saying.

"Hello Sakura. How are you? It's your grandma visiting again." Kaede said as she closed her eyes and made a prayer to her deceased granddaughter. She could soon feel the change in the air. Without opening her eyes, she was able to detect the new person in the area. "You dare show yourself here?" Kaede said turning around and glaring at the evil woman standing a couple feet away from her in the trees.

"Step aside from the grave. I really don't want to stain my hands with the blood of someone as weak as you." Kameko said as she smirked from the shadows.

"Sakura sealed you away!" Kaede said stepping back to protect her granddaughter's grave.

"I was revived." Kameko smiled as she revealed herself. Her white hair shined under the moonlight as her purple eyes glint with malice. "Hand over Sakura-chan's body. She will be my new body."

"So you can get the Angel's tear?" Kaede scoffed. "I will do no such thing." She quickly began to put up a barrier but stopped with a large shard of ice pierced her chest. Kaede coughed off blood as she fell to the ground. She could see Kameko walking to Sakura's grave.

"N-No!" Kaede cried out.

Kameko looked down at her sadly. "It would have been easier if you just backed off. Don't underestimate a Goddess." Kameko grabbed a large amount of soil from Sakura's grave as she placed it in a pouch. Her hand soon glowed black and hit the ground as Sakura's grave exploded. Kameko was faced with a casket. Opening it, it revealed Sakura's body. The body was so decomposed, it could be thought of as a skeleton.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Kameko smirked. "Five years in that coffin did you well." She bent down and was about to touch the skeleton, but was stopped by a kunai that she easily dodged. She looked to see who interrupted her.

"Back away from the grave, Kameko!" A powerful female voice said. Kameko smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Tsunade-chan…" Kameko said. She noticed behind Tsunade were Shizune, two ANBU and the new Hokage himself.

"She destroyed Sakura's grave!" Shizune said angrily.

"How dare you!" Naruto growled as he went to attack her. She kicked him hard and sent him flying.

"Kaede!" Tsunade said as she noticed the elderly Haruno on the ground. She went to go and heal her.

"I'm sorry…" Kaede said as she had difficulty breathing.

"Hang on. Let me heal you!" Tsunade said as her hands began to glow green.

"Don't waste your chakra on me. Promise me you'll stop her. Don't let her take Sakura's remains or else you'll be fighting an enemy that cannot be won." Kaede said as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"No! Kaede, don't!" There was no response. Tsunade bit her lower lip. Kuso! "KAMEKO!" She turned around to see that Shizune went to dodge the enemy's water jutsu. At that moment, another Kameko clone came and took the skeleton. Two ANBU tried to stop the clone. The clone sprinted off with the ANBU hot on its trail.

"See you soon Tsunade-chan!" Kameko smirked as she disappeared as well.

Naruto got up and looked at the scenery. Sakura's grave had been destroyed and they had a dead Haruno. Naruto angrily punched the ground. "Damn it!" He let out an angry shock.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kabuto was alert when he sensed Kameko entering the hideout.

"Kameko-sama!" Kabuto bowed as Kameko gracefully landed on the water. He watched as another clone appeared from the water with a skeleton.

"Is that…" Kabuto couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's Sakura-chan of course!" Kameko smiled. She took hold of the skeleton by the top with her right hand as her left hand held Sakura's jaw. She began to open and close the jaw. "Hello Kabuto-san, it's been a while since we've last seen each other!" Kameko said trying to imitate Sakura's voice. She let out a giggle as she handed the soil and skeleton to Kabuto.

"You must know a way to revive her." Kameko said. Kabuto fixed his glasses.

"There is. It's called the impure world resurrection." Kabuto said.

"Show me!" Kameko said.

"I'll need to have an extra body to use as sacrifice!" Kabuto said. Kameko's eyes glint as she vanished from the cave and returned with the two ANBU from before.

"I had a feeling I was still being followed." Kameko smirked as she killed one of them.

Kabuto sighed. "I need the sacrifice to be alive."

Kameko continued to smirk as she kicked the other ANBU towards Kabuto. Kabuto pulled out a scroll as he placed it on the ground. "Do you have any DNA of Sakura's?" Kameko pointed to the strands of hair still left on the skeleton. "Perfect." Kabuto grabbed the strands and placed it on the scroll.

"Explain how this jutsu works." Kameko asked as she sat down excitedly as if she were a little kid waiting for the magic show to begin.

"For starters, this is a variant of the summoning technique. It calls the soul of departed human back from the afterlife, the 'Pure World', back to this plane…the 'Impure World'. And to do that, the user needs a specific amount…of the physical body of the person he wishes to revive. In other words, one needs enough of the 'blue-prints' also known as DNA. In addition, the target's soul must reside in the pure world. If the soul has been sealed elsewhere, or if there isn't enough DNA, they can't be resurrected. That's why Orochimaru-sama's attempt to summon the fourth Hokage failed. The fourth sealed his own soul in the belly of the death god with the dead demon seal. And during the 'Crush the Leaf' plan, the third Hokage Hiruzen used the same seal to lock away the first and second Hokages."

"So that means all four of the previous Hokages cannot be summoned with the impure world resurrection, then?" Kameko asked.

"Yes." Kabuto nodded. "I've summoned numerous ninjas over the past couple years, and let me tell you, gathering their DNA proved to be quite an ordeal. I guess you can say it was basically grave robbing. Some were so rotted I couldn't even tell who it was. I had more than a few failures." Kabuto made a hand seal as the ANBU began to scream in pain. "And finally, the living human becomes a vessel for the soul of the dead one and the impure world resurrection is complete."

Kameko watched with surprise as the ANBU's mask crack as her brown hair turned into a familiar pink color as her brown eyes turned green. The clothes changed into white robes as the body fell to the floor and shivered. In front of her was Sakura herself.

"I would say it is the greatest, most powerful technique in the shinobi universe! Created by the second Hokage, perfected by Orochimaru-sama, it is the most wonderful legacy ever left behind." Kabuto chuckled. He soon pulled out a talisman. "And this talisman locks away their personality and makes them into obedient pawns. The revived person follows my orders, can't be killed and is able to use all their original techniques. The best part is that it poses no risk to the user at all!"

"No risk at all you say?" Kameko asked as she got up and wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck.

"Well there is the fact that the impure world resurrection doesn't end even if you kill the user. You only need to gain control of me, force me to make the dog, horse, and tiger seals and say "release."

"I see." Kameko smiled. "Such a powerful technique." She soon got up to the body and began to notice something was wrong. "I cannot feel the Angel's tear within her! What did you do?"

Kabuto frowned. That couldn't be possible. "Her soul had to be there or else this jutsu wouldn't have worked."

"The jutsu disappeared when I died." Sakura spoke for the first time. Kameko's purple eyes widened with the information before she screamed angrily.

"No! No! NO!" Kameko screeched. She breathed heavily as she glared at Sakura. "Kabuto, place the talisman so she won't have her personality anymore."

Kabuto nodded as he quickly went behind Sakura and place the talisman in her head. Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes darkened and closed into slumber. He soon backed away when Sakura became frozen in ice. He looked to see Kameko with her hand sticking out in front of her.

"We will keep her as is until it is time to use her. With her no longer possessing the bloodline, she is useless." Kameko growled.

"There must be some way to achieve the heaven element." Kabuto pondered.

"Why didn't I think of that before!" Kameko grinned as she began to dance gracefully around Sakura, who was still asleep in the ice crystal. "The souls of innocents can be used as those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy. Bodily, kū represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. Who better than to use children for this? We just need to find a way to collect them all."

"I believe I know just the person to use for this." Kabuto chuckled. "I'll need to find another body first."

"Before we do any of that, I'd like to visit a certain village. " Kameko said with a smirk. "I hope you can handle the snow."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara sighed as he entered the hospital where his sister was being held in.

"Kazekage-sama!" The nurses and doctors greeted. Gaara nodded back to acknowledge them.

"How is my sister?" He asked.

"She's recovered successfully. She's awake if you'd like to visit her." A nurse answered him. Gaara thanked them as he entered his sister's room.

"Gaara!" Temari smiled as she stopped looking out the window to give her youngest brother her undivided attention.

"How are you feeling?" Gaara asked.

Temari grinned. "Nothing can bring me down!" She gave him a peace sign. "You look tired. Have you been and Kankuro been eating well?"

"Just came back from Konoha a couple hours ago." Gaara answered as he took a seat on the bed. "I had Kankuro take care of the village while i was gone."

Temari's usual happy eyes dimmed. "That's right, two days ago was Sakura's death anniversary." Temari soon noticed her brother had something on his mind.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked as she ruffled his hair. She knew he'd glare at her like usual, but the glare this time was half-hearted.

"I saw a child, a girl to be more exact." He said slowly, not sure how to tell this to his sister. "She looked like Sakura. But she's a child and I know Sakura wasn't pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Temari frowned. "I know how much Sakura meant to you. Maybe you were seeing things. Shikamaru informed me that Tsunade and the others were back in the village."

"Ah. The child was with Tsunade-sama when I saw her." Gaara said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A large thump was heard, which startled the two siblings. He soon noticed Temari's fan was in the corner of the room. It had fallen to the ground. It was because of that fan his sister had gotten hurt. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

**Oh Kameko, how we hate you so. I'm trying to have this story tie in with how the Naruto manga is right now. Do you like how this sequel is going at the moment? Let me know what you guys think. Review everyone.**

**-Kumiko**


End file.
